Rain
by sakusoshita-mitsukai
Summary: Sean is pulled into a daydream, but of who and will it go any further?Read And Review my lovelies Ficlet


Rain

I do not own the wonderment that is Degrassi, if I did... it would be alot sexier haha

Pairing: Sean/Manny

Rated M for Lemon but otherwise enjoy!

(all written in Sean's POV)  
I occasionally glance up from my notes to see her standing in front of me, her perfect full pout smeared with a coat of lip gloss, I can nearly breathe in the scent of the vanilla on her cherry stained lips. She smiles at me so pristinely as she leans over me to reach what I'm reading as her arm gently brushes against my chest I feel my heart rate increase, wondering what her lips would feel like pressed against mine, so urgent, so wanting. I couldn't help but glance at the view in front of me, thinking about how her skin would feel pressed gently under my palm, my fingertips gently grazing her delicate nipples, she cocks her head towards mine and lets out a soft giggle " well I if I didn't know any better I'd think you were checking me out Sean", hearing her voice brought me into delusions of what she'd sound like begging for my touch, wondering what her moans would sound like as lust and love collided all at once; with this I feel myself grow harder by the second, the mere thought of her left me aching.

"I guess I am" I smirk wickedly as my lips verge closer to hers, aching to taste them.  
"well you're not so bad yourself" she giggled and winked invitingly; if there was anything I liked, it was a challenge.

I look out the window and observe the heavy rain falling and imagine me pressing her firm body against the nearby tree gently yet forcefully, my hands entangled in her shirt, soaked from the water, I imagine my lips curiously coursing her neck as she lets out gasps of sheer pleasure I wonder what the rain mixed with her soft skin would taste like. I looked back over at her, scanning her delicate features, the curves of her lips and the way her neck graciously met her collarbone and imagine my mouth raving that same spot, my eyes scan down her frame and stop at her breasts envisioning how they would feel against my mouth; at this point returning to my work wasn't an option .

I continue to scan her exquisite frame, imagining moans of ecstasy and yearning as a frantic trail of kisses is left, I start to shiver feeling like the water from the rain is slowly dripping down my back. To my surprise I find her shifting in her seat, what was she thinking? was she wrapped up in the same daydream as me? watching her thoughtfully yet suggestively lick her lips drove me over the edge, I'd never wanted anyone this badly before; of all people my ex's best friend.

Without hesitation I lean in closer to her and whisper ever so seductively "for the whole period I've been thinking about how bad I want to have you up against that tree making you moan while I'm deep inside you, you have no idea how bad I wanna fuck you right now", I was expecting to get slapped but I let out a gasp as her hand ventured slowly into my jeans, which were now strained by my hard cock I closed my eyes in anticipation as the bell rang, everyone but us had left, all I could do was breath heavier and disjointed as her dainty hand wrapped firmly around my shaft and pumped slowly, I look into her eyes lustfully as I draw her lips closer to mine, tasting the sweetness of the lip gloss I'd been fantasising about, my hands entangle in her soft, long chocolate curls, I get chills as she whispers in my ear " good because I was just thinking the same thing" a smirk danced across her cherry lips as she lightly brushed them against mine, she was leaving me so desperate for her, desperate for her touch.

I pull her hand out of my jeans and entwine her fingers with mine, thoughts race through my mind before I could collate them into something intelligible, I find myself pressed firmly against her, drenched to the bone, it sends shivers down my spine as the water beats down on us. I plunge my hands into her dripping wet hair and press my lips urgently against hers, my tongue caresses her bottom lip begging for entry to which I'm granted, I moan as her tongue gently flicks against mine in a deep, searing kiss.

I hear her groan in urgency as she presses her hips into mine, aching to feel what she so desperately needs, hell, what I so desperately need. I watch her eyes flutter as my hand slides teasingly further up her denim skirt as my mouth ravages her soft skin feeling the heat and moisture from her sensitive and now dripping wet core drove me insane, I wanted her so bad I was on the verge of tears

My lips venture further, over her hips leaving her beckoning for me as I peel her jeans off her lean, drenched hips, I groan when I see her wetness in front of me, I want to taste her.

I close my eyes as I hear her groans turn into desperate gasps and sighs as my tongue swivels over her moist clit, I always wondered what she'd taste like, moans turn into screams as I pull her closer into release. I feel nails dig into my back and can't help but stand up quickly and wrap her legs around my waist urgently and suck on her neck as I find myself thrusting as deep as I can into her soft, wet cunt.

I hear her moan my name as sheer pleasure sweeps over us, my instant reaction is to pound harder as my mouth hungrily traverses her hard nipples. I hold her hands above her head as I continue to fuck her as hard as I can, gasping and moaning as we move and writhe in unison we engage in another steamy kiss as we move faster together slowly moving further to the ground beneath.

I let out a deep throaty groan as she's now beneath me, her body arching as if it was aching to be touched, aching for my mouth to ravage it again , to which I comply. I feel myself get closer to climax as I feel her tighten around my thickness, yet I continue to pump away inside her all the while the rain soaking our skin

I feel her cum furiously, bucking her nakedness against mine which drives me over the edge, I call her name with one final thrust, spilling inside her as I collapse, weary from the intensity of it all, her skin tastes salty mixed with the rain as I place soft kisses on it.

"I love you so much Manny" I struggle as I try to catch my breath, my beautiful girlfriend beneath me "see Sean, a good hard fuck was all you needed" she laughs and at this moment I realise that she's mine and mine alone.


End file.
